As semiconductor devices scale to smaller dimensions, a need has arisen to more accurately define and control the dimensions and shapes of photoresist (resist) features used to pattern substrates. Various techniques have been developed to treat photoresist features after the photoresist features are formed before the photoresist features are used to pattern a substrate. The treatment may be used, for example to control the shape and roughness for photoresist features.
Further improving processing of photoresist features or other patterning features may be useful in order to improve uniformity, mechanical stability, shape, etch resistance, or other features. Accordingly, with respect to these and other considerations the present improvements may be needed.